


Paranoia (Or: How To React When You've Been Betrayed)

by nastylittleman



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Horror, Oneshot, Other, Violence, dead crewmates everywhere, i guess, idk i just wanted some, listen this game creeps me out if i think about it for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastylittleman/pseuds/nastylittleman
Summary: Red is the only surviving crew member on what was supposed to be a simple delivery mission. But they're not alone.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Paranoia (Or: How To React When You've Been Betrayed)

“Shit…  _ Shit! _ ”   
  
Red’s footsteps echoed throughout the cold, empty halls of the spaceship, footsteps that had only one destination in mind; safety. However, it seemed that now, nowhere was safe.    
  
They were supposed to be safe.  _ This wasn’t supposed to happen. _ _  
_ _  
_ But it did.   
  
Red turned a corner and nearly smacked their helmet on a low pipe. Cursing, they ducked, and ran through a hallway into the nearest room.   
  
Yellow, Cyan, White… They were all dead.    
  
Red shuddered, exhausted, and leaned against a wall. They were covered in blood that wasn’t their own. It was their crewmates blood. Their  _ friends _ blood.    
  
Their mission had been simple; deliver some cargo, collect payment, and return. No problem. Red had been on many a delivery mission before. In fact, they had been the captain for this particular delivery. Just deliver the goods, and go home.    
  
There was a loud clanging, and Red jumped, tears streaming down their face.    
  
First, it had been the wires. The wires had been cut, and the ship lost power. Red had sent Cyan to go and check, and when he hadn’t returned, they sent Yellow. An hour had passed, and not one sign of them. It was only when Red had decided to check for themselves that their corpses had been found, some ungodly being having chewed straight through them.    
  
White had been next. Brown found their lower torso dangling from one of the vents. Brown had told Red what had happened, but by then,  _ they _ had followed.    
  
A barbed tongue straight through Browns’ head, and Red was alone. Alone with…   
  
_ “Red? Red. I know you’re here.” _   
  
Red whimpered, sliding down to the floor, their knees weak. They didn’t want to die. They were supposed to get married.   
  
They crawled along the floor, taking cover behind a control panel.   
  
The clanging grew louder and closer, and Red cried out in fear, a sound that they knew would cost them their life.   
  
_ “... There you are.” _   
  
Red heard footsteps approaching, walking through the same doorway they had, drawing nearer and nearer, until they stopped.   
  
“... Don’t hide, Red.”   
  
The voice was warped, a voice once familiar to Red. A once friendly voice.    
  
Red said nothing.   
  
“... I can see you. Behind the control panel… Your suit is bright.”   
  
_ Damnit. _ Red  _ knew _ they should’ve chosen the black suit. They always had before.    
  
Red gulped and slowly stood up, turning to face their former crewmate.   
  
“... Green…” Their voice was shaky. “... Why’d you do this…? They were our friends…”   
  
Green took a step forward, fresh blood glistening against his suit, and Red staggered back.   
  
“... I’m still your-”   
  
_ “No, you’re not!” _ Red cried. “You’re… You’re an impostor…!”   
  
They staggered, hand firmly grasping the edge of the control panel so as not to lose their balance.   
  
“... How long?” they asked. “How long had you been lying to us? To  _ me _ ?!”   
  
Green sighed.   
  
“... The whole time.”   
  
He took another step forward, but this time Red stayed still.   
  
“... Are you gonna kill me, too?” Red sobbed. Green stepped closer and closer, until he was looming over his superior. He reached his hand outward, and Red closed their eyes, their fear completely hidden by their visor.    
  
“Please… God…”   
  
Green ignored his pleas, and with a bloody glove, pressed a large, red button on the control panel. Red jumped as the sound of large, metal doors sliding open echoed throughout the room. Turning around, they saw that the newly opened doors led to an escape pod.   
  
Confused, they looked back at Green, who had since taken a step back.   
  
“... I can’t kill you.” he said, finally.   
  
Red looked at him, shocked. They couldn’t tell if he was toying with them, but they weren’t about to take any chances. Sniffling, they staggered back, before completely turning around and running for the escape pod. Jumping in, they pressed a button, closing the doors, and looked through the small, circular window, looking at Green.   
  
Green looked at Red through his visor, his fanged mouth forming into a frown. Red pressed their hand against the window, and the escape pod launched, heading back to Earth.   
  
Green knew that Red would tell them what had happened. What he had done to their crewmates. But, for the most part, his mission had been successful. Stop the delivery, kill his crewmates.   
  
Even if Red had been one of them.    
  
He clenched his fist, and felt his engagement ring brush against the fabric of his suit.    
  
With a sigh, Green kneeled down and, laying on the floor, closed his eyes.   
  
He knew they would be back. They would be back, and they would make him pay for his crimes.    
  
But right now? His mission was complete. And he deserved a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, so, Among Us is a horror right? The concept of an impostor and not knowing if anyone's who they say they are gives off major 'The Thing' vibes right? Can't just be me.
> 
> Anyways I'm depressed and wanted to write some angst lmao (also I wrote this in one sitting without proofreading, can u tell).


End file.
